The Not So Normal Confessions of Lily Evans
by Blink182Rox
Summary: Lily Evans is now going through her seventh year and finds that a few things have changed. For instance, why are the Marauders all of a sudden so keen on getting her attention? And who is the mysterious person who keeps sending her love notes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I know…it's been about a year….maybe more…I just stopped liking to write fanfics for a while…and then when we moved I was so busy with a bunch of stuff I forgot about my stories. I haven't written a new chapter yet, but I'm revising the current chapters. There'll probably be some major changes, so you might want to re-read everything. Again, I'm soooo sorry! I hope you all like the new and revised version better! Don't forget to review! I wanna know what you all think!

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does

Chapter 1

"Lily, wait up!" a short girl with long black hair and blue eyes cried. I turned around and hugged the girl tightly, who happens to be one of my best friends. We made our way to the Hogwarts Express and started to look for an empty compartment.

"Hullo, Nona how was your vacation?" I asked.

"Great! We actually went to Greece, it was bloody amazing!"

"Ooh, did you find any interesting Greek boy?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work out very well. The boy only spoke Greek; I couldn't even ask his name. It was pathetic, really. So how was your break?"

"It definitely wasn't my best. Petunia is going to get married next summer, and she forced the whole family to meet the Dursleys, it was awful. Robby and I did get to subtly make fun of them, though. Marjorie, Vernon's sister, actually nodded when we called her stupid."

"Subtly, of course," Nona said sarcastically. I smiled slightly, and said:

"Well, of course it was subtly. She didn't know the meaning of stupid. The next day, though, Petunia was oddly mad at us. She was particularly mad at Robby, saying that since he's older than me he should set an example. Actually, I think she only shouted at Robby because she doesn't talk to me anymore."

"Who doesn't?" asked a voice behind us. We turned around and found a brunette with curly hair and green eyes towering over us.

"Hi there, Josie," I said.

"Hey. Oh, quick, an empty compartment," Nona said and slid into a compartment just as a group of second-years was going to sit there.

"Look, I have to get going to the prefect's compartment. Did I tell you I'm Head Girl?" I said.

"About a hundred times," Josie muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, grinning.

"Nothing."

I hurried to the compartment and apologized to the prefects.

"Why, this is something I thought I'd never see. Perfect Miss Evans late for a prefects meeting," a voice drawled from behind me. I turned around to see who had said that. I was surprised to find none other than James Potter wearing the Head Boy badge. I narrowed my eyes at him and said:

"Ah, Mr. Potter don't be like that. After all, you wearing the Head Boy badge wasn't something people exactly expected."

"Ouch," another voice said from a corner. Once more I turned and found Remus Lupin looking at me. I glared at him and sat down. Even if he was the least annoying Marauder, he could still be very annoying.

I began explaining to the prefects their duties, with Potter helping me out every now and then. Finally it was time to start patrolling and Will and I left first. Will has been my friend since we were six, when he moved to the house next to mine. He's a Ravenclaw, though.

"When is Petunia getting married again?" Will asked me. He was quite handsome actually, with his bright blue eyes and brown hair. He was also an excellent Beater.

"December. Don't remind me of it, it's going to be absolute torture."

"Probably. I feel bad for you although I am quite happy I'm not going. After all, the chances of her inviting me are zero."

"Don't worry, Willie, I'll find a way for you to go." I grinned at him and from the corner of my eye I saw Potter and Lupin following us. Honestly, what's the point of four people patrolling the same corridor?

"You don't have to, Lilykins. I don't mind at all."

"I insist."

"Don't."

"Willie, you're not who I thought you were! In my times of trouble you should be helping me!"

"Get Nona and Josie to help you. I've had to stand Petunia since I was six."

"I've had to stand her since forever."

"Let's change the subject. Do you want to go with me this winter to the local teams Quidditch Championship?"

"Sure. The girls are all going too."

"I figured."

"Yeah, Josie would never allow us not to go to a Quidditch game," I said. Josie was a Chaser and therefore obsessed with Quidditch.

We continued patrolling and soon it was time to go back to our compartment and I left Will with his friends. When I reached my compartment, I found Nona wolfing down sweets and Josie reading Witch Weekly.

"Hey everybody. Oy, Nona, leave some Pumpkin Pastries for me," I said. I sat down next to Nona and grabbed a Chocolate Frog. I started to eat it just as fast as Nona was eating and Josie sighed.

"Honestly, you girls. Not even the Marauders eat so fast," Josie said. She comes from a very traditional pureblood family, the Hoppus' (A/N: Quick disclaimer: I don't own Mark Hoppus, although I wish I did, he's so hot!), so she has these little politeness issues.

"Yeah, but we're hungry, Josie," Nona said with her mouth full of food. Josie shook her head and went back to reading.

"Ah, Josie, Will invited me to go to the Quidditch Cup thingy, so you don't have to get a ticket

for me, 'kay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, Lily and Will sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Nona sang.

"Nona, we've been friends since we were six!"

"So? You're going on a date with him," Josie said. Why are all of my friends against me all of a sudden?

"Ooh, big date, going to a Quidditch game." My two ex-best friends just grinned at me.

"Did I tell you who the Head Boy is?" I said, changing the subject. Their smiles became even wider. I didn't know a smile could get so wide, surely it's physically impossible.

"No, who is it?" Josie said.

"James Potter, the prat."

"Funny that Aunt Helen didn't tell me. She's so proud of her Jamesie boy. Not to mention that she and Mum are pretty close. Oh, I almost forgot. Mum is mad at me for not being Head Girl," Josie said. I glanced at her, thinking I would see anger or something, but she was smiling at me. Anyway, she and James are distant cousins, since they're both purebloods. At that precise moment the compartment door opened and four boys entered the compartment. They were the school's infamous miscreants and pranksters, the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I, as unlucky as always, was forced to sit between Sirius Black and James Potter. Sirius put his hand on my thigh, and I'm quite sure it wasn't accidental.

"Sirius Black, remove that hand from my thigh this instant!" I said. James sniggered and I glared at him.

"Ah, Lils, I don't think I can."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"James put some glue in my hand earlier." I paled; did this mean that I would have to walk around with Sirius's hand glued to my thigh? I tried to lift his hand but he was saying the truth, his hand was glued.

"James Potter, you are so dead!" I shouted at him.

"Evans, I'm sure you're loving it," James said, smiling at me. ARG! What a prat.

"No, I am not. I, unlike your slutty girlfriends, do not like to walk around with Sirius's hand glued to my thigh."

"Well, Evans, in case you have forgotten, Nona here has already been my girlfriend," James said. Nona blushed furiously, which is very unlike her.

"And I still think that you doped her."

"If there's one thing I can guarantee you, Evan, it's she wasn't doped. Not even close." Nona became even redder, and Sirius chuckled.

"As for you Sirius, if you knew your hand had glue, why did you put it on my thigh?"

"Ah, let's just say that I forgot, eh?" I slapped him and the boys laughed.

"What did you do that for, Evans!" Sirius shouted. Honestly, can he get any thicker?

"I did it because you're acting like an arse!"

"I'm not acting like an arse," Sirius mumbled.

"You're right; you're not acting like one. You are one!" I whipped my wand out and muttered an incantation. Sirius's hand was now stuck to James's. None of them had noticed yet, which proves that Sirius and James are both idiots. Sirius's arm is going across me and there's no way a normal, intelligent person wouldn't have noticed that.

"Uh, was there anything you guys wanted to say?" Nona said.

"Yeah, Evans, do you know where Will Adams is?" Remus asked.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"James wanted to know if he's the new captain."

"He's three compartments ahead of us. I do hope you're just going there for Quidditch talk. My wand tends to perform hexes when I'm mad." The boys gulped and stood up. Sirius and James however, finally noticed their situation. They glared at me and continued walking with their heads high. The girls and I snickered.

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly after. Actually it wasn't so shortly after. Must've been more than two hours. Anyway, we arrived at Hogwarts and proceeded to the Great Hall. Apparently, Sirius and James managed to unglue themselves, since they were now stuck to two slutty girls. I'm quite sure they weren't stuck by accident, though. So, the Sorting began, and it was really weird since we (we as in Josie, Nona, and I) kept crying. For a good reason though, it would be the last Sorting to which we would be gracing our presence (A/N: is the English right?). The Marauders kept shooting weird glances at us. Why am I even talking about them?

After the Feast we went to our dorms and spent basically the whole night talking, until we decided it was a little too late. Although I did point out that one a.m. is actually early, which caused Josie to throw a pillow at me. This caused me to keep her pillow, which caused a pillow fight. Which caused a lot of fun. Which led us to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a start and took a quick bath. When I finished getting dressed, the girls were still asleep. Grinning evilly, I started jumping around and making A LOT of noise. Josie was the first to wake up and she glared at me while I went to the Great Hall. I would let Josie wake Nona up. Heh heh, I'm evil. Nona is so going to kill me since Josie resorts to rather barbaric methods when she's waking people up. Oh well, that's life.

Anyway, when I finished eating breakfast, Nona and Josie appeared, both looking extremely angry. They sat next to me and pretended to ignore me, while I laughed.

"What _is_ so funny Lily?" Nona asked after a while.

"Oh, just that you two suck at ignoring me. You do know that when you're ignoring someone you're not supposed to look at the person?" Nona and Josie glared at me and Professor McGonagall gave us our schedules. We groaned when we saw that we had Double Potions first but lightened up when we saw that for the first time in all our Hogwarts years we were going to have it with the Ravenclaws.

"Hmm, Lils and Willie will be able to snog during class," Josie said, grinning at me. Honestly, my friends have such an overactive imagination.

"Yeah, but so will you and Sirius," I said, smiling at her.

"No way, Lils. That's disgusting. I'm eating breakfast!"

"You were, come on, we don't want to be late," Nona said, grabbing Josie's arm. I stood up and we went to the dungeons. We arrived a few minutes before the bell rang and therefore we were forced to sit away from each other. I was forced to sit next to none other than James, although we were sitting right behind Will so maybe this class will be a bit enjoyable. James is smirking like a maniac, the git- oh, wait, who is that hottie next to Professor Hyde?

"Good morning class. I would like to present Professor Kyle Aden. He will be substituting me, since I'm going to retire. Professor Aden was only able to arrive this morning, which is why Professor Dumbledore was unable to present him during the ceremony last night. Very well, I must go now, my train will be leaving in a while," Professor Hyde said. He left the room and Professor Aden looked at us. Nona glanced in my direction and grinned.

"Hello everybody. I will take roll now and then you will do the Memory Potion." Professor Aden started taking roll and all of the girls in our class stared at him. He is absolutely handsome. He has black hair, which is brushed to the side and clear amber eyes. Nona seemed to be hypnotized by him and I smiled slightly.

"Anything funny, Lils?" Will asked me. I jumped up and looked at him. He was smiling at me and I beamed back.

"No, not really. Nona would kill me if I told you, so I better remain quiet."

Will laughed and said, "Ah, I certainly wouldn't want to make you a victim of Nona's Bat-Bogey Hexes."

"DeLonge is good with the Bat-Bogey Hex?" James asked beside me. Will scowled and turned around. I looked at James and he was scowling a little as well.

"Yes, why?" I said. Probably for some prank but it's always good to know. Besides, I'm curious by nature, so what else was I supposed to do?

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, will you two please pay attention and stop flirting?" Prof. Aden said and I gaped at him. He thinks I'm flirting with Potter! Really, it's obvious we're not flirting, just a minute ago James, no, Potter, was scowling! And I thought my friends had an overactive imagination.

"Sorry, _Professor_," James said, glaring at Aden. Aden frowned but instead of docking off points he flicked his wand and the instructions of the potion appeared on the blackboard. I shook my head and started cutting the roots for the potion. Next to me Potter was making a fool of himself by chopping the roots too thick. Sighing, I said, "Potter, if you want to get a good grade on this assignment I would suggest you cut your roots evenly." He looked at me and I just stared back.

"You're right, thanks," he said, and I was dumbfounded. James Potter saying thank you to someone was definitely a novelty. I shrugged, since I was still at loss of words. Then I remembered the thing about the Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Oh, yeah, Potter. Why were you so interested in the Bat-Bogey Hex?" I asked. He flushed and gaped at me.

"Oh, that. Er, please don't give me detention."

"I thought you wanted to break the detentions record."

"Well, you see, Evans, we do have rules. And the detentions have to be passed by a teacher, so it wouldn't count. Anyway, it's for a prank, okay?"

"_What? _Potter, you're the Head Boy now, you can't go around pranking like you used to do." Does the boy use his brain at all?

"Didn't know you were so interested in me keeping my Head Boy badge," Potter said, smirking at me. Ah, the audacity of the boy. The arrogance. He thinks he's so bloody handsome. Well you're not, you BLOODY ARROGANT PRAT. Okay, calm down. What did Josie say I should do during moments of insane anger? Oh, right. Breath in, breath out. Okay, maybe he is hot. But just a bit.

"I don't give a crap about whether you keep the bloody badge! It's a question of setting good examples on the rest of the bloody students!" Wow, I've been saying bloody a lot of bloody times. Oops. Ah, mission accomplished. Potter's ego was deflated a bit.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Evans. I know I'm supposed to set an example on these kids, but it's for a good cause." Potter is really getting on my nerves.

"Since when has turning other's people robes lime green and making them look like a bloody Christmas tree been for a good cause?" I still have problems looking at Christmas trees. Seriously.

"Ah, that was an exception. Er, do you mind saying bloody a little less? It's kind of difficult to fix these roots when someone is hissing bloody every few seconds in your ear."

"Bloody bloody bloody bloody bloody _bloody_."

"Anyway, do you think DeLonge might help us mastering the hex?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" I swear, as soon as we leave this class Potter is so going to die.

"Fine, fine! Don't help a noble cause." Noble cause my arse. Well, I'll just ignore him for the rest of the class and who knows my temper will get better.

The plan worked out perfectly and Aden actually said my potion was very well done. I left the dungeons in a hurry, not wanting to sit next to Potter for another period. Luckily, I arrived at Charms early enough and got to sit next to Josie. Nona was probably being questioned by the Marauders.

"So, Lils, what were you and James whispering so much about? Everybody noticed, except Aden, who is so hot, by the way."

"Oh, yeah, hot, but annoying. And he's not much of a teacher, is he?" Josie stared at me.

"You're just annoyed at him because he said you were flirting with Potter. Though I thought you would have forgiven him after he said your potion was good. And how can you say he's not much of a teacher if it's his first day here? Oh, and don't change the subject." Professor Flitwick arrived and told us to start practicing on the Bubble-Head Charm. Ah, there's Nona, next to Sirius.

"Right. So, uh, Will and I were talking. Like, I was smiling since Nona is obviously smitten with Aden, and Will asked me what I was smiling at. I said I couldn't tell him, since Nona would kill me. And Will said that he wouldn't want me to be a victim of her Bat-Bogey Hex, and Potter butt's in and asks if Nona is good with the Bat-Bogey Hex, which is obvious, but whatever. So Aden thinks I'm flirting with Potter and Potter gets really annoyed and starts chopping his roots unevenly. So I tell him to cut it right and remember his question about the hex and I ask him why he wanted to know. So he tells me it's for a prank and we have this discussion about whether or not his pranks are for a good cause. So I got mad at him ignored him for the rest of the class."

"Oh, well it didn't look like Potter was ignoring you for the rest of the class."

"What?" Aha, I managed to do the stupid charm. Professor Flitwick is clapping and for some odd reason, Potter is glaring at me. How is it again that I get rid of the bubble?

"He was staring at you throughout the class!"

"Well, he's glaring at me now."

"He's strange, what did you expect?" No comments. Definitely no comments.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Potter was staring at me throughout the whole class, and now he's glaring at me. And you are telling me that I should have expected it?" I am now positive that Josie is a complete weirdo.

"Um, maybe's he's glaring at you for ignoring him throughout Potions? Ahem, cough cough. Why can't I make this bubble?" Josie began coughing as she accidently made her wand throw dust in her face.

"Right. Jose, if you would pay attention to what Flitwick said, you would know what to do. Here, it's like this."

"If I paid attention to Flitwick I would miss your story. Oh, this is interesting. Things seem oddly magnified. Ah, Nona is so lucky she has Sirius Black as her partner. Now she can see his face magnified." I giggled and tried to pop the bubble but it seemed to be unpoppable.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to the class. Now we're stuck with this."

"No. We can ask Remus. Hey Remy!" Remus looked at us with a tired look. He was having a difficult time teaching Peter.

"Yes, Lily?"

"How do we take this off?"

"No idea. Try saying Finite." I tried and voila! The stupid bubble disappeared.

"Thanks, Remus." Josie tried to do it and hers popped with a rather loud pop, which made us laugh maniacally, causing everyone to stare at us for a while.

After dinner, Josie, Nona, and I were sitting in a corner in the common room doing our homework. The teachers already gave us homework, honestly. I opened my bag and a piece of parchment caught my attention. I'm usually organized and it's the first day of school, I can't possibly have already gotten extra and useless papers in my bag. I grabbed the paper and aimed it at the trash can and Nona, the always perceptive person, noticed it just as I was going to throw it on the bin.

"What's that?" she said.

"Dunno."

"Well, open it, stupid." Oh so delicate.

"Okay, okay." I opened the paper and was surprised to find it was actually a note, not an extra and useless piece of parchment. It said: _Dearest Lily, roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and I love you. Love, Your Secret Admirer._ I read it out loud and Josie, the oh so understanding friend, snickered.

"Creative," she said and I smirked. I was forced to agree with her, since this poem is like the oldest one in the whole world. I do hope that this "Secret Admirer" gets a little more creative.

"I think it's nice. I mean, it's not the most creative of the poems, but still, what's better, someone who's down to earth and writes overused poems or someone whose head is in the air and writes too romantic and cheesy poems, eh?" Nona said, nudging me with her elbow.

"The former, but still, how do we know he's down to earth?"

"We don't, we assume he is." Josie laughed out loud and both Nona and I glared at her. Really, I know it's silly but there's no need for her to laugh like a maniac. And because of her poor sense of humor everyone is looking at us.

"Josie, will you please stop laughing?" Nona hissed. Too late, Sirius Black was already coming in our direction.

"Hullo ladies. I heard Miss Joslyn laughing just now and would love to know what she is laughing at."

"Firstly, it's Josie not Joslyn. Sure my name is Joslyn, but I prefer Josie. Secondly, since you are who you are, it's Hoppus for you. Thirdly, it's none of your bloody business what I'm laughing at." Josie had some unresolved problems with Black, like me with Potter, since Black pranked her unmercifully last year. Then on the last day of school, he asked her out. I still don't know what she did to him, but I'm sure it wasn't just a slap. Anyway, Sirius scowled and turned to us, smiling charmily. I shook my head at him and started reading my Charms book.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just pretend you're telling me something, I made a bet with James that I could discover what _Hoppus_ was laughing at."

"How much did you bet?" Nona said slyly.

"Twelve galleons."

"Give us four galleons each and keep your one galleon and we'll pretend we're telling you something."

"Three. Then we'll all have equal shares."

"Four or nothing."

"Fine."

"So like, there were two blondes, one in each side of a lake. Then one says, how do I get to the other side? And the other one says, you already are on the other side! Satisfied-oh please!" Sirius Black was laughing his head off, and it didn't look like he was faking it. Honestly, this joke is like the oldest joke ever, and he's laughing like its novelty. The three of us stared at him for a few seconds, and he stopped laughing.

"Sirius Black, what was that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just that I'm used to hear dirty jokes, and hearing a funny, err, clean joke, is kind of new to me."

"Right. Now leave and give us our money," I said and he left quickly. He talked to James who relucantly gave him his money. Sirius walked casually our direction and discretely threw our share at Nona. Josie scowled when he passed and I shook my head. And I thought I disliked Potter a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does!

Chapter 3

"Hey, DeLonge, could we talk to you for a sec?" Remus called from behind us. Nona turned around and I saw her blush slightly. Hmm, I'm so going to blackmail her once I find out why she blushed. I looked at Josie but she didn't notice. She was too busy examining her nails due to Black's presence.

"Yeah. Uh, you guys go on okay, I'll catch up with you later." I grabbed Josie by the arm and dragged her to the Great Hall, to eat lunch. A few minutes later we heard a few screams and then Nona appeared, pocketing her wand.

"So, what did they want? And why did you blush when Remus talked to you?" I asked.

"Apparently they wanted me to teach them how to do the Bat-Bogey Hex, and let's just say I, err, taught them. You should've seen Sirius scream. He sounded like a girl. It was hilarious. As for your second question, err, I didn't blush."

"Please, Nona, you'll make it a lot easier for us if you admit it," Josie said.

"Okay, okay. I like him, satisfied?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Josie asked. She was looking at Nona with this scary look she knows how to do. It makes anyone confess.

"I don't know. I really just started liking him this year. I mean, I thought he was cute before but he always acted like the other Marauders so I didn't like him that way. This year… I don't know. He's changed."

"He does seem nicer this year doesn't he?" Josie said.

"Yeah…but he and Sirius still scream like girls."

We burst out laughing and after a few minutes, four rather distressed boys entered the Great Hall. We laughed even more and they were forced to sit next to us, since there weren't any empty seats. They were glaring at Nona.

"Oy, Black. I heard you scream like a girl, is that so?" Josie said, wiping tears off her face. The Marauders, except for Black, of course, burst out laughing.

"Well, you would sound like that if you have a bunch of disgusting creatures attacking you!" Sirius said, as dignified as he could.

"Right. Oops, time for Herbology, gotta go," I said. We hurried to Herbology, with the Marauders at our heels, where we would be taking classes with the Slytherins. When we found the right greenhouse (there was a paper telling us to be there and that Professor Sprout would be arriving in a minute) we found that Snape and Malfoy were already there.

They were talking quietly to Narcissa Black, who has a weird obsession with Lucius Malfoy. Sure, he's cute but he's so…annoying. They looked at us and sneered. As I passed them to find a place to sit, Malfoy hissed something that sounded awfully like 'mudblood.' I turned around, with my fist raised, prepared to beat Malfoy up, but Potter was faster. He aimed the Body-Binding Curse at Malfoy who fell down. Snape pointed his wand at James, but it hit Remus instead. Narcissa just stood there. I think it's because she is mentally incapable to do anything that isn't putting make-up on. Nona and Josie dragged Remus to a corner where they tried to revive him and I kicked Malfoy out of my way, placing myself between Black and Snape, who were pointing there wands at each other.

"Stop it, you gits. What's the point of trying to hex each other when the teacher is coming in a few minutes?" I know, I had tried to punch Malfoy, but that was because he had insulted me. It's not like Malfoy and Snape had done anything to Potter and Black.

"Lily, I don't need a reason to hex Snape." Potter said the same thing to me a few years back. Why are boys such arrogant gits?

"I have plenty of reason to hex Black, Evans," Snape said coldly. I heard Malfoy stirring and turned around. Narcissa had revived him, apparently. Then I heard footsteps, and so did the rest of the people.

"Quick, go sit down everybody. You guys can solve this later," Nona said. Remus groggily stood up and stumbled a while, finally reaching a chair. I giggled a little and sat down next to him just as Professor Sprout entered the classroom, followed by the other Slytherins. She looked at us, narrowed her eyes at our overly saintly looks, but decided not to ask us what happened. Remus was as discreetly as possible trying to un-numb his muscles, and it was quite funny, really. He kept glaring at me, and I just smiled innocently at him.

"Lily?" Remus said while we were repotting some ugly plant I forgot the name.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't Nona want to help us with the prank?" I actually thought that Remus was smart, really.

"Well, duh! We've been in the receiving ends of most of your pranks since like forever, and now you ask her to help you prank someone else! Really. Using your brains once in a while doesn't hurt." He grinned sheepishly at me and I just shook my head.

"Um, sure, we did prank you guys a lot, but hey, we are friends, right-"

"Wrong, we are not friends, Remus. We are just fellow students."

"Aww, Lils, we were both prefects on our fifth and sixth year, surely you won't forget that for some pranks?"

"Another reason for me to hate you guys even more. You were a prefect, and yet you didn't do anything to stop them." What an arse. I think Nona is wrong about him being nicer.

"Look, Lily, we were all a bunch of stupid gits at the time! I mean, we haven't pranked you once since the beginning of school." You still are a bunch of stupid gits, that hasn't changed a bit.

"Well, it's only the second day of school."

"Er, yeah, but that shows improvement, right? Like, until last year, we would always prank you on the first day of school. It was almost a tradition." He really should think before talking.

"Almost? Please, Remus, I know perfectly well it was a tradition." He paled. He actually paled. Which kinda says that yes, it was a bloody tradition!

"Lily, please!"

"Remus, why are you telling me all this if it's Nona that knows how to do the bloody hex? Besides, it's like the easiest curse ever."

"It's not that easy. It keeps backfiring. What, you think that we would ask for help if we hadn't tried it already?" Hmm, he does have a point. Oh, I would love to see Potter trying the curse and having it backfire.

"Yes, but, still you're making this whole problem because of a hex. What's this?" A folded paper had flown in front of me and it was the shape of a heart. It said: _Open it only after class!_ I smiled, it must be one of those love notes! Argh, why do the Marauders have to be so curious? Remus is trying to snatch the note away.

"Stop it Remus, Sprout will see!" I said, putting the paper on my pocket.

"What is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're friends!" I just told him that we aren't!

"No. You're just curious." I'm having this huge urge to stick my tongue out at him. Would it be too immature?

"Of course. I mean, a dear friend receives a note, smiles and pockets it without showing me can't be good." Oh so concerned.

"Remus, get it through your thick skull, we are not friends. And whether I receive notes or not is none of your business."

"That time of the month, huh?"

"REMUS! You have definitely spent way too much time with Sirius!"

"No need to get so grouchy. It was a joke. And why don't you want to be friends with me? You can't have too many friends, you know."

"Yes, but I like to have trustworthy friends."

"I'm trustworthy."

"When you're not pranking someone."

"Please, let's be friends! We can braid our hair, and go shopping, and like, buy the cutest shoes." Okay, as much as he's annoying, he is funny.

"Okay, okay, let's be friends. But only if we do everything you just said. And, this works out perfectly since I saw this cute French braid thing in Witch Weekly I'm sure you would love." Remus turned a strange color, sort of greenish yet purplish at the same time. I love making fun of boys.

"Uh, the bell rang! Gotta go!"

"Good luck learning how to do the hex!" I ran out of the class and once I was out of everyone's earshot so they wouldn't hear me squeal if it was a cute note, I opened it. Words magically appeared and a somehow a song was played. It was Star Girl, by one of my favorite bands!

_Lily, will you go with me to the first Hogsmeade weekend? If you do want to, tell Will, he knows who I am. Love, your secret admirer_

"Lily, what's that?" Josie asked, trying to read the song.

"He sent me another one! It's so nice and romantic!"

"Let me see it!" Nona snatched the paper from my hand and while we walked, they read the note. When they finished it they both 'awed.' We made our way to Potions, and found James and Malfoy fighting. These two don't tire, really. I'll just pretend I'm not seeing anything because I don't want them to ruin my day. Especially because Will is going to have Potions with us. Ah, there he is. He's going to sit with Josh, oh no. I ran up to him and sat down on the place Josh was about to sit.

"Er, sorry, Josh, but I really have to talk to Will. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, Lily, it's okay." Josh smiled and sat someplace else. Then I turned to face Will, who was sniggering.

"Didn't know you were so eager to sit with me, Lils." He's so going to have a tickle attack after class.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell my secret admirer yes, I'll go with him, and please tell me who he is." Will's grin became wider.

"Nope." He loves to torture me. I hate him for that.

"Yes, please! Pretty please with a cherry on top? And lot's and lot's of whipped cream?" It used to work when we were kids.

"That doesn't work anymore Lils." Oh bugger, Potter and Black are sitting behind us.

"Please Will! I'll die of curiosity 'til then!"

"So?"

"So? Is that all? You don't care that one of your best friends is going to die? I knew you never loved me." I buried my face in my arms and pretended to cry.

"Oh, Lily, don't cry." Is it working?

"Only if you tell me who he is."

"Did you really think I would fall for that, honey?" Damn.

"Uh, sort of."

"I won't tell you, okay. He, erm, asked me not to. Aden is here, shush." He is definitely going to have a tickle attack after class.

I spent the rest of the class pestering Will. Oh, the bell rang. I'm so going to give him a tickle attack.

"Will, wait up." Will turned around and I jumped on him, tickling his sides. Hah! He can't stop laughing. Oh, dear, he's suffocating. I stopped tickling him and Will caught his breath. Just as I was about to tickle him he started tickling _me_! The nerve! I can't breathe! Thank God he stopped. But I still can't breathe, I'm laughing too hard. He's also laughing, so there.

"Lils, what was that about?" he asked.

"For that snide remark on the beginning of class and for not telling me who he is!"

"I still won't tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Evans, Adams, get a room." I turned around and found the Marauders scowling. James, who had told us to get a room, looked particularly sour. I wonder why, though.

"Shut it, Potter," Will said and we left the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here I am, bored to death, reading a book which is just as boring as my life, on my free period, alone. It isn't exactly a free period, just that someone, and I wonder who did a prank, which kind of closed off the Transfiguration hall. Professor McGonagall was furious, but she can't give the Marauder's detention because she doesn't have proof they did it. You'd think that since they want to keep the detention record, they'd leave proof it was them. So right now she's trying to clean off the hall. Anyway, I am alone. Yes, my so called friends have abandoned me, apparently they are buying make-up from a catalogue. So I'm here, by the lake, leaning against a tree and reading the most boring book of my life. And let me tell you something, reading while you're leaning on a tree, is not comfortable. I don't care if they do that in movies or in books, but my back is all itchy now. Oh, and just to make my day better, the Marauders have now decided to leave the Quidditch pitch and come here.

"All right, Evans?" James said. Why is Sirius playing with a wand and muttering incantations. And they are all looking so sneaky. Oh, please don't make me part of a prank.

"No, I'm not all right. What do you want?"

"Why, Evans, what makes you think I want something?" Smirking git.

"Because you always want something."

"Oh, I'm offended now, Evans. Really, I don't always want something."

"Whatever, Potter." Great, now he's sitting next to me.

"So, doing anything special this weekend?" I won't bother to answer, a glare should suffice. Urg, he's scooting closer. I stood up and walked to the edge of the lake, but when I reached the edge I felt a little tugging on my leg. When I looked at it, I saw a string wrapped around it. Scowling, I turned around to see the Marauders doubling over in laughter. James looked particularly smug, and when I looked closer I saw that he was holding the end of the string.

"I'll untie you if you get DeLonge to teach us the hex," James bloody Potter said.

"No, actually you will untie me without me getting Nona to teach you the bloody hex. Really, this prank must be really important to you."

"Erm, let's just say it's a question of honor. The Marauder's have never not done a prank they've thought of. And what makes you think I'll let go?"

"NOW!" I shrieked; that only caused the Marauders to laugh even more. Honor, really. What great honor comes from pranking innocent people? And why would four miscreants care for honor?

"No." By then I had grabbed the string and was tugging it. Of course, it wasn't the easiest thing ever since the string was tied to my leg. James grabbed it also and we began a mini tug'o'war.

"JAMES POTTER, LET GO OF THE BLOODY STRING!" I screamed. James grinned at the Marauders and said, "Okay." Then he let go of me. However, I had forgotten that I was quite near the lake's edge, so I fell, with a rather large splash, into the lake. And what's worse, I fell into the muddiest place of the lake, which caused me to be soaked and have mud in every single inch of my body. Not to mention that it wasn't exactly hot. Of course, I wouldn't just lie there cursing their existence. I stayed a few seconds inside the lake, and I could hear a few voices above the water and every once in a while I'd see a blurry face. Finally, when my lungs were about to explode, I surfaced. The Marauders let out an audible sigh, but I wouldn't stop then.

"James...help me...my foot is stuck on something!" I whispered.

"Besides the string, you mean?" Sirius said. Remus and Peter snickered.

"Shut it, Padfoot. Here, give me your hand." Wow, these boys are dumber than I thought. I grabbed James's hand and pulled him inside the lake with me. He started screaming obscenities at me, while I giggled. I got out of the lake, and just as I was about to leave, I pushed the remaining Marauders inside the lake. Then I got my boring book that had somehow stayed on the ground, and went to the Gryffindor tower.

As soon as I entered the dorm, the giggling stopped. Nona and Josie looked up from their catalogues and stared at me.

"Erm, Lils? What happened? Why are you covered in mud?"

"Marauders," I said shortly and I hurried to the bathroom. When I finished my shower, Nona and Josie weren't in the dorm. I glanced at the time and frowned, we still had ten minutes before our next class. I went to the common room and found Nona and Josie screaming at the Marauders. They were looking sheepish, except for Sirius who was shouting at Josie. They were still covered in mud. I sat down on a couch and watched them screaming for a while, giggling. Finally Remus looked at me and his eyes grew as round as galleons.

"Lily? Er, what exactly did you tell your friends to make them do this?" Remus said. Everyone shut up.

"Marauders."

"Sorry?"

"Nona and Josie asked me what had happened, and I just said Marauders. If I had known it would cause such a big confusion, I wouldn't have said anything," I said truthfully. Okay, so the last part wasn't truthful. All of this was quite amusing.

"You mean these lunatics were screaming at us because they assumed we had done something terrible to you?" Sirius said. Nona and Josie scowled.

"You didn't look like you were screaming at yourselves. After all, you are the only lunatics here," I said. The Marauders glared at me and Nona and Josie grinned weakly at me."

"Haha, Evans, you're such a clown. Not," James said. Git.

"Right. Now that everything is solved we can go to our next class!" Nona said brightly.

"What? How much time do we have 'til our next class?" Peter asked.

"Right now, you have 4 minutes and thirty two seconds. This would give you about a minute each to take a bath, then a few seconds to get dressed, and a few seconds to get to the dungeons. Good luck!" Josie said. The Marauders looked at each other and then they ran to their dorm. We left the tower laughing and ran to the dungeons.

A few minutes after the bell rang the Marauders arrived. Professor Aden took off five points from Gryffindor and told them to sit down. The Marauders stared at him, all of them with shocked expressions on their faces. We'd never had a teacher that only took off five points from Gryffindor because of lateness. Not even on our first year, when we didn't know where the classrooms were. James sat next to me, grinning. Really, this was becoming a routine.

"Hey there Evans."

"Shut up."

"Nice trick you pulled off earlier. I'd never seen that." He's stupider than I thought.

"Clearly you're not normal."Potter frowned.

"Why?"

"Any normal kid knows that trick."

"You mean any muggle kid." Actually he's much stupider than I thought.

"No. Nona and Josie are purebloods and they know this trick."

"You've never met my parents. And I'm surprised Josie knows. Her mum never let her play with muggle kids."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to Josie's house, and I've never met her parents."

"Lucky you."

"Why? Are they evil or something?" I said. Josie never talked much about her family, but surely they weren't Death Eaters or anything.

"Not evil like Sirius's parents, but they are very traditional. Josie is definitely going to marry a pureblood, otherwise she'll be disowned and I'll probably inherit everything."

"But that's awful. And I thought you were only distant cousins, so why would you inherit everything?"

"Uh, Aunt Annabelle loves me. Don't tell Josie, but, erm, it was horrible, but she told me once that she would change Josie any day for me." I paled. That was even worse than having Petunia hate me. And Josie tolerated my complaints about Petunia without saying a word.

"Her mother doesn't know you too well, does she?" He glared at me and turned, ignoring me for the rest of the class. When the class ended James left in a hurry, leaving me staring after him. Josie and Nona grabbed me and we left for the Great Hall to eat dinner.

"I nearly died when Aden came over to me to help me with the potion. He's so hot, have I said that before?" Josie gushed.

"Oh, just a few hundred times," Nona said sarcastically. Josie glared at her.

"Well, he's hot, what did you expect me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Josie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you never told us your parents are only going to allow you to marry a pureblood?" Josie stared at me for a while and Nona froze with her fork half-way to her mouth.

"Who told you that?" Josie said her eyes downcast.

"Potter. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything. At least I don't think so."

"The git. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just thought that you wouldn't like me anymore. You know, since you're muggle-born." I nodded and Nona swallowed her food.

"I would never stop liking you because of your parents!"

"Sorry. It's just that it's just awful. And the worst part is that James will probably inherit everything if I don't marry a pureblood."

"Why James? Wouldn't Emmy inherit everything? After all, she's your father's niece from his first marriage."

"Emmy's father was a muggle. Mum would never let a half blood inherit the family fortune. Not that Emmy minds. She's rich enough with all the modeling she does in France."

"I've never met Emmy, right?" I asked. I'm usually good with names but I didn't recognize her name.

"No. Nona met her third year, during Christmas break. You went to Australia, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"She's awesome. She's a few months older than me but she seems so much older. All of the boys that have met her love her. God, my mother likes her more than she likes me and she's a half blood."

"Look, I can order some Honeydukes chocolate so that we can have a girl's night, okay? And we can just gossip the whole night. I'll even let you copy off my charms essay. Let's go now," I said. Josie gave me a weak smile and we had a group hug. The Marauders passed by us and I felt James glaring at me. Really, I'm always insulting him after pranks and now he's annoyed just because I _implied_ he was a git.

Nona and Josie went to the dorm and I went to the Owerly to get my owl, Saffi, to order some Honeydukes chocolate. Then I hurried to the dorm where Josie was crying and Nona was comforting her.

"Hey, Josie, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to Josie.

"Not-thing. J-just that my family is ho-horrible," Josie said, crying even more.

"Well, I'm sure they love you. Deep, deep down," I said. Oops. I don't think I should've said the last part, since Nona is glaring.

"Yes, Josie. Lily is right, your family loves you. It's just that they have a peculiar way of showing it," Nona said.

"Oh, look! The chocolates already arrived!" I said brightly and ran to get the chocolates. We opened the package and started stuffing ourselves with chocolate. Josie stopped crying and said, "Look, my parents always hold a New Year's Ball, but I'm never allowed to invite anyone. This year however, I'm allowed to, and er, do you want to go to the ball?" Nona and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course Josie! Do you have any hot cousins?" I said. Josie laughed and nodded.

"Ooh, then I'm going!"

"Just one thing Lils. I know it's horrible, but my parents, while they don't support Voldemort, they don't exactly love muggle-borns. So, I was wondering if you could pretend you're a pureblood, just so that my parents won't annoy you?" I was shocked by the news, but Josie was one of my best-friends.

"Sure, no problem. But I can just be Evans, right?"

"Yes, yes. Thanks Lils! I thought you wouldn't want to do that."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" I said and we had another group hug. "Oh, and Josie, you don't know, by any chance, why are the Marauders all of a sudden talking to us? Before they only talked to us when they were going to prank us. And the oddest thing happened today. You know I'm always insulting James, right? So today I kinda implied he was an idiot and he became all huffy and won't talk to me anymore."

"No, James and I aren't really close so I wouldn't know why the Marauders are talking to us now. And about him getting huffy, it's all right, he does that every once in a while."

"Did you guys see how hot Remus was today?" Nona said, grinning. Josie and I groaned.

"Erm, Nona, he was wearing what he's always wearing, and he's looking just like he always looks like."

"Well yes, which proves my point, he's always hot!" My friends can be very crazy.

"Right. So, when are you asking him out?" I asked her, smirking.

"What? Lily are you crazy? Haven't you learned anything? It's the boys who have to ask the girls out, not the other way around!" Josie said.

"Josie, modern times! That was fifty years ago!" Nona rolled her eyes. Sometimes Josie and I have little discussions about what's right and what's wrong. Of course, I'm always right. Her views are so antiquated and sexist.

"So? Just because something has been used for a long while doesn't mean we can't do it. Why, if Dumbledore would just approve it, I would be giving detentions to all girls who ask boys out and to the boys who accept it." Yes, she asked Dumbledore if he could give detention to girls who asked boys out. According to her, it's unethical; therefore people who do so have to get detention. She was furious with him. Then she tried to get people together to start her little strike, but no one entered her group.

"Josie, you are aware you're being sexist? Why can't girl express their feelings? Why can only boys ask people out?"

"Duh. Because it looks nicer. I mean, imagine a girl kneeling down to ask her boyfriend to marry her? It would be horrible! Besides, what if a girl asks a boy out and he doesn't like her and she makes a fool of herself?" Nona was now stifling her laughter and I was getting more pissed at Josie.

"Who's talking about marriage here? It's just to ask a boy out, for Pete's sake! Oh, and are you saying that only boys can make fools of themselves?" Okay, so that was a weak argument.

"Okay, children, no more fighting. It's _me_ who's going to decide whether I ask Remus out or not. Now let's go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow," Nona said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh, how unfair life is. Why do I have to wake up? I hate to admit, but that saying, 'Life is unfair and then you die,' is so right. Okay, courage, Lily, courage. I am a Gryffindor, so I should have the courage to wake up. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, which means sleeping in. Then Hogsmeade. Then meeting my secret admirer at The Three Broomsticks.

"Lily, wake up! Here, put these clothes on, we're going to be late," Josie said, throwing my clothes at me.

"Ugh, okay." I took a quick shower and put my clothes on then ran to the Great Hall, drying my hair with a simple spell Josie taught me. Damn, the only empty seat is next to the Marauders. Why is that always happening? And Nona and Josie are already chatting with them. Traitors.

"Good morning, Lily. How are you?" Remus said. James is ignoring me, I notice.

"In a very bad mood, so don't talk to me," I said shortly.

"Oh." Just then the owls appeared, making that awful noise and giving me a headache. What is Saffi doing here? I opened the note in Saffi's beak and it said:

_Good morning Lily, darling. It's Mummy writing. We just want to tell you that Robert, your father, and I are spending a month in the Caribbean. Petunia couldn't come with us, she and Vernon are busy looking for a house to move in after the wedding, so if you need anything at our house, send a letter to Petunia and she'll get it and send it to you. Love you dear. Mummy, Daddy, and Robert._

I can't believe it. I'm stuck here in Hogwarts with annoying people while my family is in the Caribbean! Really.

"What does it say?" Nona asked.

"Mum, Dad, and Robby are going to spend a month in the Caribbean. They just wanted to tell me."

"That's nice," Nona said.

"Who's Robby?" Sirius asked.

"My cousin. He lives with us. You see, he's adopted, but after he was adopted his mother had a daughter and now she only cares for her real daughter, not Robby any more. So one day he got sick of it and decided to live with us."

"How old is he?" Remus asked.

"Eighteen." Curious, aren't they?

"Petunia isn't going?" Josie asked. Josie hates Petunia as much as I do, so whenever she goes to my house she plays pranks on her. It's quite funny to see Petunia pissed at us.

"No. Apparently she and Vernon are looking for a house to move in. After the wedding, of course. I don't know why they didn't go. But then, it's difficult to understand their sick and retarded mind."

"Your sister is retarded?" James asked dumbly. I guess he forgot he's mad at me.

"No. But you are," I snapped.

"I'm not retarded." He thinks making that hurt face will make me feel sorry. Ha.

"Whatever you say."

"Prongs, let's go," Peter said. The boys stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Now, Miss DeLonge and Miss Hoppus, would you two care to explain why we were sitting next to the Marauders?" I asked.

"Well, there weren't enough seats for all of us, so we were forced to sit next to them. And they were being so nice to us that we started to chat with them," Josie said.

"Oh, yes, I can imagine how nice the Marauders can be."

"They didn't do anything, Lily."

"Fine, let's just go." I stood up and left the Great Hall, with Josie and Nona after me. We arrived at Transfiguration and I sat down next to Will, who had Transfiguration with us.

"Willie billy?" I said. This stupid nickname pisses Will off. I usually use it when I want to know something. Like now.

"What, silly Lily?" How dare he use my old nickname!

"Who's my secret admirer?"

"Tomorrow you'll know." Damn him and his stupid promise.

"I want to know now!"

"Lily, I won't tell you, so please shut it."

"Fine. Don't tell me." I proceeded to unpacking my things.

"Good morning class. Everyone please open your books at page 41. Today we'll conjure plants." I groaned silently. I'm good at Transfiguration, but not very good with Conjuring. Professor McGonagall told us how to do it and I began. Oh, great. I managed to conjure a petal. A bloody petal.

"Lily, don't hold your wand so tightly. Relax and say the incantation. Look," Will said. He did the spell and conjured a daisy. I tried doing it and conjured a lily. Will and I laughed silently at this. It's so cheesy. Really.

"Evans?" a voice said from behind me. Damn, it's Potter.

"What?"

"I thought you might like this." He showed me the most beautiful rose I'd ever seen. I gaped at him and got the rose.

"Thanks. It's beautiful. But won't McGonagall want it?"

"I conjured another one. See you later." That was weird.

"So, Will, are you doing anything tomorrow at Hogsmeade?"

"Erm, I have a date." What?

"A date? Who is it?"

"I won't tell you."

"Aw, please. I have to warn her."

"Warn her?"

"Yes. She probably doesn't know how psychotic you can be."

"I'm not psychotic. You are."

"I am not psychotic."

"Whatever you say, Lil. And I should be warning your secret admirer about your schizophrenia." I hate it when he does that. It's so annoying. I turned around and pouted. I heard Will stifling his laughter and I pouted even more. He can be so cruel sometimes.

"Lily?" Will said.

"What?" I said rather rudely.

"You realize that you look like a duck when you pout?" WHAT?

"I do not look like a duck when I pout, William Adams."

"How would you know? Do you practice pouting in front of a mirror?"

"_No_. I just know that I don't look like a duck when I pout."

"You do. Hey, Josie, doesn't Lily look like a duck when she pouts?"

"Yeah," Josie said, trying, quite unsuccessfully I might add, to conjure a flower. All she's managed to conjure is some pollen making her sneeze.

"What? And you never told me?" I said indignantly.

"I reckoned you knew and thought in some obscure way that it was cute."

"How can looking like a duck be cute, Joslyn Hoppus?" Josie frowned at her name and shrugged.

"See, Lily, I was right."

"Oh, shut up, will you?"

"Okay, my little ducky." I glared at him and he laughed. My friends are so cruel.

-

The rest of the day wasn't so good, since people kept teasing me about my duck pout. I still can't believe that Josie and Nona never told me before that I looked like a duck when I pout. It's reeeeally annoying. My ex-best-friends keep laughing at me whenever I glare at them. Such defiance at such a young age. The boldness.

"Evans? Why are your friends laughing at you?" Remus said. Curious git.

"It's none of your bloody business," I said quite rudely. Remus looked hurt and Nona said, "Oh, it's just that Lily realised today that when she pouts she looks like a duck, and now she's mad at us for not telling her." The Marauder, just to annoy me even more, burst out laughing. To my surprise, James didn't.

"I think you're quite cute when you pout, Lily," he said. I narrowed my eyes and he continued, "in a strange, ducky way." Everyone laughed again and I stood up, with my head held high, and I strode out of the Great Hall. Still hungry, I must add. Of course, with my never ending intelligence, I hurried to the kitchens. The house elves looked up surprised when I appeared and one of them came up to me.

"How can we help you, miss?"

"Call me Lily please. Well, you see, I got into a discussion with my friends, and I'm avoiding them right now, but I'm really hungry, so I was wondering if you could give me a bit of chocolate pudding?"

"Of course Miss Lily." The house elf beamed and ran inside the kitchen. I sat down and noticed that a boy, who must be a sixth or seventh year. Funny I never noticed him. I smiled at him and asked, "Running away from your friends as well or are you eating here for a more reasonable reason? Wow that sounded stupid." The boy laughed.

"Well, no, I'm not running away from my friend but actually from my sister. She has a friend that has a crush on me, and she keeps making me sit with her. It's annoying. I'm Joseph Carlton by the way."

"Lily Evans. It must be horrible to have a sister trying to be a matchmaker. I'll never know what you have to go through, though. My sister thinks I'm a freak so she wouldn't try to get me to go out with one of her boyfriends brothers or anything."

"You're a muggle-born?"

"Yeah, are you one?"

"Half-blood." The house elf arrived with my pudding and I began to gobble it up.

"Must be weird to have one magical parent and the other one doing muggle things."

"Yeah, but my mum isn't a witch, she's a Squib. She cried when she saw my letter."

"Oh, how awful. To know about Hogwarts and all and not being able to do magic."

"She's used to it. Besides, she's a better muggle than she would be a witch. Very clean and always gossiping."

"My mum's a little like that. She never let me have mud fights with my muggle friends."

"Mum let me, but mostly because I'm a boy and she thinks boys are supposed to do so." I laughed.

"What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff, you?"

"Gryffindor. Nice to meet you, but I have to go. They'll probably look for me over here. See you later."

"See you." I stood up and left the kitchens after thanking the house elves. They beamed once more and I promised to come back. After I left the kitchens, I hurried to my dorm and performed a Binding Charm on my bed drapes.

A while later the girls arrived. I will not open the curtains, I will not open the curtains, okay, I'll open the curtains.

"Sorry Lily, we really shouldn't have announced to the Marauders that you were upset at us because of the pout thingy," Nona said.

"It's okay. Now, come here, I want to show you something." Nona came closer and I attacked her head with a pillow. I giggled and she got another pillow and attacked me. Soon we began another pillow fight.

-

Okay, so today is the day that I'll finally meet my secret admirer. I'm so nervous. And Nona and Josie are just as nervous as me, although I still didn't understand why, since they don't have any dates. Josie came up with this weird story about how I finally got a date, but I must disagree. Just because I'm not a flavor of the week girl, doesn't mean I've never dated. There was this guy, Derrick, in fourth year, then this other one I'm always forgetting the name in sixth year and then, well, I guess that's about it. But I'm not an inexperienced girl. I just like to wait for the right guy. And I've had a few one-night stands. Okay, I admit. I've never had a lot of great boyfriends, but it's not my fault. Boys usually avoid me. Not that I'm ugly or anything, but because my temper is quite, erm, famous. Anyway, I, rather clumsily, put on my make-up and ate a toast, at Josie's insistence. I'm not really hungry.

I went to the Three Broomsticks and stood by the door way. Okay, so calm down. It's just a date. If I turn out to hate him, I can just ditch him. Nona and Josie are ready at Dervish and Banges for us to buy some clothes if I don't like him and I'm forced to ditch him. Where is he? There's nobody here and oh...my...God...it's (A/N: dun dun dun...I could be really evil and stop right now, couldn't I? Hehe, but I won't. But you guys have to promise to review!)

"Will?"

"Hi Lily. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't have the courage to ask you out, so I figured it'd be easier to ask you out by pretending to be a secret admirer." Aww, he's so sweet.

"Will, you're babbling."

"Sorry. So, erm, will you go out with me?"

"Of course. I'm actually happy it's you, you know. 'Cause, if it was someone I didn't know we'd be forced to have these boring conversations about our lives. And it helps that you're not ugly." Will became the color of a tomato and I laughed. "Come on, Will, we're stopping the entrance." He nodded and I lead him to a nearby table. Honestly, you'd think I asked him out. What are Nona and Josie doing here? They are grinning and pointing at me!

"Will, did the girls know?"

"I didn't tell them. If they knew they somehow worked it out."

"Oh, right. Just checking. Don't want to make a fool out of myself again."

"Of course not, ducky."

"Stop."

"Sure."

The date was really good. We spent a long time talking at the Three Broomsticks and later we walked around Hogsmeade. Then, just as I was leaving, he kissed me. I am aware that Nona and Josie are going to tease me forever, but it was worthwhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does...

Chapter 6

I feel so happy. I'm now Will's girlfriend. This year couldn't be more perfect. Well, it would help a lot if Josie would just stop waking me up. It's Sunday for heaven's sake. You're not supposed to wake up early on Sundays.

"You know Josie, you must be breaking some law," I said.

"I guess I'll have to go to Azkaban then. Now wake up."

"I hate you."

"I know someone you definitely don't hate," Nona said as she applied make up. I blushed. Of course I had to blush. I always have to make things even more embarrassing for me.

"Oh, yeah. How was your date?" Josie asked.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said loudly. I got my towel and ran to the shower before they could stop me.

After taking a really long bath since I had all the time in the world, I appeared. Nona and Josie had bored looks and they frowned when they saw me.

"That was very cruel of you, letting us here in the dark," Nona said. Dark? They saw the whole date!

"Oh, so waking me up wasn't cruel? Besides, you two watched the whole thing."

"Yes, silly, but it's from a completely different point of view," Josie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of it that way? Okay then. We talked. And talked. And at the end of the date he kissed me. Satisfied?"

"He kissed you?" Josie said.

"Yes. But you already knew that, right?"

"Of course. So, does he kiss as well as the Ravenclaw girls say?"

"Even better," I said. I smirked and left the dorm. They followed me and we made our way to the Great Hall. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table but I didn't see Will. He's probably sleeping, since his friends are actually sane. We sat down, unfortunately, next to the Marauders, since there were no other places left. Which is odd, considering that it's really early.

"Oh, yes, Nona, you owe me five galleons," Josie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we bet on if you'd admit you kissed and I won." How dare them, bet on me! I hit Josie and Nona on the head and we giggled.

"Erm, Evans?"

"Potter, why do you have to say my last name first before asking me anything?"

"Dunno. Anyway, is it true that you and Adams are going out?" I narrowed my eyes. It's none of his business for heaven's sake.

"Yes, why?" I know he's thick, but I had no idea he was so thick. I mean, we were talking about the date right next to him.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." I shrugged and started stuffing myself. Then I felt arms wrapping around me.

"Good morning Lils. Up so early?" Will whispered in my ear. He's so sweet.

"Hi. Erm, Josie woke me up."

"Ah. Meet me after breakfast by the lake, okay?"

"Sure. But I have to finish my homework later."

"I'll help you. See you." Will left and I smiled brightly.

"He's so sweet Lily. Helping you out with your homework," Nona said.

"He's only doing his job. Every boyfriend has to help his girlfriend. Besides, you don't need help with your homework," James said. I wonder why he's so grumpy.

"Must I remind you that you didn't help me with my homework when you were dating me?" Nona said sourly.

"Er-yeah, I have to go." James stood up rather quickly and ran out of the Great Hall. His friends followed him, sniggering and shaking their heads.

"Well, good bye to you girls, I have to talk to Will." I went to the lake and found him sitting there.

"Hullo again," I said brightly.

"Now that's something new. Lily Evans waking up early and being cheerful," Will said. I slapped him playfully.

"So, what'd you want talk about?" Will leaned over and kissed me. We then proceeded to, as Josie would've so colorfully described, trying to snog each other's faces as if there was no tomorrow. Of course, she adds a few words that I'd rather not think about. Anyway, I was quite breathless when we broke off, though I was only allowed to catch my breath for a few seconds since Will apparently wasn't to keen on wasting time.

After a long while we stopped our snogging session and it was time for lunch. I hurried to the common room and found Nona and Josie with bored looks on their faces. They looked up when I came in and they smirked.

"Lily, is that a _hickey_?" Nona asked in a stage whisper. A few heads turned and I felt my face go bright red. So that's why everybody was staring at me. Oops. And Nona had to be so discreet.

"Oh my god, it is!" Josie said very loudly. Sometimes I wish I'd chosen my friends more carefully.

"Let's go upstairs, okay?" I said, trying not to blush too much. They nodded and we hurried up. I went to a mirror and sure enough, there was a hickey. Oh dear. What am I going to do?

"Don't worry Lils. Nothing make up can't cover," Nona said. She immeadiately got her make up case and told me to sit down. I groaned.

"I hope so. I really don't want to go around school displaying a hickey. The Marauders would tease me so much."

"I doubt it. James is kinda depressed. They didn't even hex Snape today. Yet," Nona added as an afterthought.

"Wow. That's a new one," Josie said dryly. Nona finished applying the make up in silence and after checking that nothing was visible. I went to lunch, since the girls had already eaten. To my surprise, I found Remus eating lunch alone and, not wanting to make him feel left out, I sat next to him. I also didn't want to sit alone.

"Hullo Remus. How are you today?" I said.

"Fine. You?"

"Great. So, what have you done today?"

"Basically, I've tried to cheer James up."

"Yes, Nona told me he's kind of depressed. Is there a particular reason for it or is it just one of his moods?"

"Ah, well, there is a reason, but I can't tell you. James wouldn't be too happy with that."

"Of course. So, have you done your homework already?"

"Not yet. James, Sirius, and Peter are extremely time consuming. Luckily they went to the kitchens to eat lunch. You can stand only so many Sirius jokes a day." I laughed at his little play on words joke.

"I understand. I hear at least one of them a day and I get annoyed. But then again, it can be my red head temper."

"Probably."

"Hey! We never came around braiding each other's hairs!"

"I was joking!"

"I know… I just love teasing you."

We continued eating in silence and then I went to the Ravenclaw table to call Will. We went to the library and tried to do our homework. We did it though, with great difficulty. Well, it's not my fault. It's rather difficult to concentrate on a Potions essay with one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts whispering sweet things in your ear. That's what I told Nona and Josie, but of course they laughed at me. I really don't know why they keep asking me to tell them things if they're just going to laugh at me afterwards. It's ridiculous. From now on I won't tell them anything. Or not.

"Matthew Wood just asked me out today," Nona announced while we read Witch Weekly's in our dorms.

"That cute Hufflepuff?" Josie asked without looking up from her magazine.

"Yep."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. We then, erm, went to one of Filch's supply closets."

"Ah, the infamous supply closets," Josie said. Nona blushed deep red. Josie is right. Almost every girl in Hogwarts has had a snog in one of Filch's supply closets. I'm included in the part that hasn't gone to the closet. Note to myself: must snog Will in one of the closets. I smirked at Nona.

"So, are you officially dating?" Josie said.

"I suppose so. I do hope I don't find him snogging someone else though. One is enough." I wish I knew why Nona tortures herself about her breakup with James. I mean, everyone knows he doens't usually have longterm girlfriends. Of course, I don't know what it's like to find your boyfriend with another girl, so I can't really complain about Nona. At that moment my owl appeared and dropped a letter off. It was from Robby.

_Hey there Lils. The Caribbean isn't as great as everyone says it is, so don't get too upset. Actually, it's excellent. Sorry. But it must be great over at your school. I just wanted to tell you that I met this girl, Pamela, and she's really nice. I'm bringing her over at Christmas and for heavens sake don't have a jealousy attack. Violet still won't speak to me. I hope you're satisfied. I also felt that I should warn you about Petunia. She's dying to have you try on the bride's maid dress. Oh, and they're ugly. I hope you and Aunt Jane get her to change her mind about the dresses. They're just...nasty. I'm surprised someone can actually make a dress like that. And Uncle Roger nearly had a heart attack when he discovered the price. I swear Petunia is going to bankrupt the family and your wedding will have to be under a bridge with an ugly and plain white dress. Right. So I want you to answer me immeadiately and please say you'll be nice to Pamela. Love, Robby._

I laughed out loud and got a piece of parchment. Robby always makes me laugh. I'm not quite sure about this Pamela though.

_Hi ugly bum. Thanks for reminding me that you guys are having fun while I'm stuck here doing homework. Firstly off, I'll have to think a lot about how my treatment towards Pamela will be. Secondly, Violet was an idiot, you deserve better. Thirdly, please don't let Petunia buy ugly dresses. Her wedding will already be horrible and if I'm wearing and ugly dress it'll be even worse. And I really doubt my wedding will be under a bridge with a plain and ugly dress. Well, I have good news too. Will(you know, our neighbor, he's also a wizard) asked me out and now we're officially dating. Isn't that great? And no, I won't bring him for Christmas. Although Mum will probably invite his family anyway. That is, judging we'll still be dating by then. Break the news to Mummy and Daddy gently, will you? They must be really stressed out because of Petunia. Anyway, I love you, Lily._

I gave the letter to my owl and she left immeadiately. Poor thing. She must be so tired. Speaking of tired, I think I'll skip dinner and sleep. At least I won't be so sleepy if the girls wake me up early again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow…my first actual update in a veeerrryyy long time…Oopsie…:D

REVIEW!

Chapter 7:

Ahh…I love my life. I go to a perfect school, have the perfect boyfriend, and have the perfect room-ARG!!

"Josie!! What the hell!"

"Hurry, you have ten minutes till Potions!"

"What! And you only woke me up now!"

"Sorry but Nona took forever in the shower."

"ARGH!"

I then proceeded to taking the shortest shower in my whole life. I never thought someone could shampoo and condition one's hair in less than five minutes. Thankfully, I was proven wrong today. I then got dressed, covered my hickey with makeup and ran to the Great Hall to grab some toast. When I got there, I saw everyone peacefully eating breakfast. No one seemed in a hurry to leave for class which could only mean one thing.

"JOSIE! Why did you tell me we had ten minutes till class when clearly, we have much longer than that?" I am going to kill her. Why do they insist on waking me up early? Hmm…I am Head Girl…Maybe I could give them detention. Speaking of which, I have a prefects meeting today.

"I needed help with my Potions homework." Josie smiled innocently and I glared at her.

"I need to find new friends," I muttered and sat down next to Nona and Josie.

"What was that, dear Miss Evans? You need new friends? Why, I believe we have the perfect solution for that," Sirius said with a smile.

"I was kidding, Sirius."

"Are you sure? After all, I'm sure we, the Marauders that is, could use your help. You would be able to cover up for us and we, in turn, would get you anything you want. What do you say? Do you want to be the first Maraudess?"

"I don't think so, Sirius. Thanks for the offer, though."

"So, Lily, what exactly is the point of the Calming Draught?" Josie said as she took out her quill and a piece of parchment.

"To calm people, Josie. Surely you knew that."

"Yes, but you always word it better."

"Look, ask Remus to help you Josie. I'm going to talk to Will."

"Oh sure. Now that you have a boyfriend, you just abandon your friends. You need help Lily. You keep having anger outburst…"

"Rejecting brilliant offers," Sirius added.

"Refusing to help others."

"This has to stop, Lily. We are your friends," Josie said barely containing a grin.

"Nothing is wrong with me! You're just making all of this up!" I said.

"Denial. A sure sign something is wrong," Sirius solemnly said.

"The first step to recovery is acknowledgment Lily! Don't forget that!" Josie shouted as I continued walking.

I saw William and hugged him from behind.

"Hi Lily. Why were you so red when you came in?"

"Josie woke me up this morning so I could help her with her Potions homework. She said we had ten minutes before class and I completely freaked out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. So, after the meeting today, I was thinking we could, you know, do our rounds together."

"Of course. Then later perhaps we could study at the library."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Adams," I smiled at him.

"May I escort you to Potions, Miss Evans?"

"Absolutely. Oh God, we sound just like my parents."

"Why, we do not, young lady!" Will said in a mock outraged voice. I giggled and he began to tickle me. Soon, I was unable to breathe.

"Please...stop…can't…breathe!" I said and Will laughed evilly.

"Only if you admit I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had!"

"You…don't…need to tickle…me…to get me…to say that!" Hopefully he'll fall for that.

"Really?" Will stopped tickling me and I stuck my tongue out at him and started running.

Will chased after me but I managed to get to the dungeons before him. Unfortunately, someone was standing on my way and my reflexes aren't very good. Which meant I knocked the person over.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I said as I stood up. I looked down and saw James grimacing on the floor. Will catched up and put his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, this is why you aren't supposed to run in the halls."

"Please James. You're the last person who can tell me not to run in the halls. You're always doing it!"

"I never run over anyone, do I?" Just as I was about to say something, Professor Aden walked out.

"Is there a problem, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"No sir," I answered quickly. There is no way I was going to get detention for this.

"Good. I suggest you get into class before you're late." We followed him in and Will and I found our usual seats.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. It was actually quite boring. The Marauders must've been planning some huge prank for later because they did absolutely nothing. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad that we had peace for once. It's just that their pranks make school a little funnier. Finally, after falling asleep three times in the common room, it was time to go to the prefects meeting.

On the way to the meeting, I saw Remus and James whispering things to each other. I knew it. They were planning a prank. As stealthily as possible, I tiptoed up to them. Somehow they sensed my presence and turned around.

"Damn! How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"You're a loud breather," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"I am not!" Well…Petunia did say I was a loud breather. But I always win arguments.

"Why do you always argue with people when you know they're right?" James said, smiling a little.

"_I_ am always right. Even when I'm a little wrong," I added. Remus and Potter snickered.

"Hey, you're in a better mood," I said. They both stopped laughing and looked at me. "What?" I said.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you'd noticed I was in a bad mood earlier."

"Nothing get's past me, Potter." And, of course, I had to look at him. Leading me to hit the wall and fall down. Remus and James laughed hysterically for a while and then realized that they should help me up. James pulled me up and said, "Nothing get's past you, right?" Did I mention I hate his smirk?

"_That_ was an accident. Could've happened to anyone. Now move it, we're going to be late."

We walked in to the room after Remus kept copying me and running into walls and found everyone was already there. I winked at Will and he blushed a little. He is so cute. I sat down next to him and we began the meeting.

After discussing our rounds for about twenty minutes, Will and I left and went to the hall we were supposed to patrol. While we were having a very deep conversation about what to do to Petunia this winter, we heard a massive explosion. Out of nowhere, thousands of disgusting bogies were flying all over the halls. Will and I looked at each other and got our wands. We shot stunning spells everywhere but they just kept showing up.

"I hate the Marauders! I am going to kill them when I find them!" I yelled as I beat a bogie away.

"I think the whole school hates the Marauders right now," Will said as he blasted some bogies away.

After about 10 minutes of blasting bogies, we made it to the dorms. I gave Will a hug and he went on to his dorm while blasting some remaining bogies. As soon as I walked into the dorm I realized what a mistake I had made. The dorm was at least three times fuller with bogies than the hall had been. I began stunning the bogies again, hoping I wouldn't hit anyone. I slowly made my way up the boy's dorm and into the Marauder's room. I blasted the door open and walked in. The four Marauders were laughing maniacally but stopped as soon as they heard me walk in.

"Hi, Lily. How are you?" Sirius said, trying but failing miserably to keep a straight face.

"If one of you doesn't bloody stop this bloody hex right bloody now, I will not be held responsible for what I do!" I yelled at them. The four of the paled considerably but it was Peter who turned paper white. "Well?" I said in a tone that was scary even to me. I guess this is why Dumbledore chose me to be Head Girl.

"We didn't do it, Lily," Remus said. He sounded calm but he didn't look it.

"If you don't admit it, I'll make sure every single detention you get will be given by me, and only me. No teacher will give you detention and you won't beat the detention record." I know, pretty bad blackmail but hopefully it'll work.

"You can't do that," James said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how much I can get the teachers to do. So, what's it going to be?"

They looked at each other and then huddled close together. After talking among themselves, Sirius looked up and said, "Fine. We'll stop the hex. But you have to cover for us when the teachers come over."

"You're joking, right? You really think that after stunning bogies for ten minutes I'm going to cover for you?" And yet, when I think they can't out dumb themselves anymore, they surprise.

"It's either that or you're going to spend all night stunning them. You see, we altered the spell a little, so your regular stopping spell won't work."

"Wait…you altered the spell? Did you think of coming up with a finishing spell too?" They all looked at Remus who blushed furiously. See, they've done it again.

"Great. Bloody awesome. Now what are we going to do?" They shrugged and I shrieked at them. As I moved to grab Remus by the neck, I saw a discarded hex book. I picked it up and opened it to the page on Bat-Bogey hexes.

"What is your new incantation?" I asked Remus.

"It's the one written on the margin," he said.

"Okay, so maybe if I say that and add Finite to the end it'll stop the hex."

"Could work. Let's give it a try." We tried that and I opened the door a little bit.

"It worked! Now, the four of you, follow me." They slowly got up and I made them get in front of my by pointing my wand at them. We arrived at Dumbledore's office and I said the password. We got in and Professor Dumbledore opened his door.

"Ah yes. I was expecting the four of you. Thank you Miss Evans for bringing Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin here."

"You're welcome, Professor. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Would you help Professor McGonagall with the Slytherin students? It seems that the bogies were quite powerful there."

"Yes, Professor." I turned around and went towards the dungeons. Did I ever mention how creepy the dungeons are at night? Well, they are. I finally reached the Slytherin dorm and walked in slowly.

"Professor McGonagall?" I called out, but no one answered.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and found myself looking at Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't have time for your stupid blood crap. Is Professor McGonagall here?"

"She just left with a bunch of first years, Evans. You didn't answer my question." He reminds of a caveman sometimes. Only sexier.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me here to help anyone who's hurt. Do you know if there are any or if Professor McGonagall took care of all of them already?"

"There are a few third year girls in their dorms. It's that way."

"Thanks." I smiled and made my way up their dorm. He was surprisingly nice. Nicer.

"Hi, I'm the Head Girl. Lucius Malfoy said that some of you were hurt?"

"You're a Mudblood, right?" A girl with black hair asked in a nasty tone. Maybe I could forget that we're not supposed to hit people.

"That's not important, okay? If one of you is hurt, it's my job to help you. Now, is anyone here hurt?"

"You're not helping me," a tall, skinny blond one said. I don't know who's dumber, Slytherins or the Marauders.

"Fine. You know what? I'm sick of hearing your insults when I'm trying to help you. If you don't want my help, fine! I don't care!" I think it was dealing with the Marauders that made me snap. They all looked at me with shocked expressions and I turned around and left their dorms. As I was walking out I ran (literally) into Malfoy. This day is turning worse with every second. I fell on top of him and the door opened. I looked up and saw a shocked Will at the doorway. I opened my mouth to say something but he turned around and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm doing an okay job updating but I'll try to do a better one. It's going to be hard since I have an AP test this semester and a bunch of other stories but I'll try my best. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate it! And here is the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does**

"Get off me you mudblood. I don't like your kind," Malfoy said in a nasty tone. I glared at him and got up.

"Do you really think I enjoy being around you, let alone on top of you? How narcissistic can you be? Besides, it's not like I did it on purpose. If you hadn't been in front of the staircase this wouldn't have happened. Now, excuse me, I must be going." As I was walking out he said, "Where are the girls?"

"They wouldn't come with me because I'm muggle born," I said impatiently as I continued walking.

"Fine, I'll take them," Malfoy said, slightly annoyed that he would have to take the girls. He called them and they came down, glaring at me all the way.

I rolled my eyes and left the Slytherin common room. I looked around and saw no sign of Will. I sighed and power walked towards the Ravenclaw common room. I'm actually a little mad at him. How could he think that I would be with, of all people, Malfoy? I mean, Malfoy is good looking but he's very annoying and he would never date me since I'm a muggle born. How could he be like that? I walked past Dumbledore's office and heard the door opening. The Marauders walked out and from their expressions, I could tell that the meeting had gone better than they had expected. Dumbledore always had a soft spot for the boys so I guess it's expected.

"Hey, Lily, where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be taking some of the injured Slytherin's to the hospital wing?" Peter asked.

"Um, they didn't want to come with me. Malfoy is taking them there," I said without turning around. I walked faster and heard them jogging towards me.

"Well, where are you going? The Gryffindor dorm is the other way," Sirius said. No, really? I thought that it was this way even though I've been living here for seven years!

"It's none of your business. Now please leave me alone," I said impatiently.

"But we're your friends, Lily! Of course it's our business!" Remus said. Have I mentioned how annoying they can be?

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now! Besides, you're not exactly my favorite people right now, thanks to your stupid prank. Please leave me alone!"

"I thought that time of the month began the twentieth," Sirius said thoughtfully. I glared at him. I hate it when he talks about my cycle. It's gross and I still haven't figured out how he knows all about it.

"Sirius! How many times have I asked you to stop doing that? It's disgusting!" He smiled in that hot way he does and shrugged. I walked faster but they just kept following.

"So, is it true that you and Adams are dating?" James asked. I glanced at him and saw a weird expression on his face.

"Um, yeah. I mean, no. Well, I don't know. It's complicated," I said miserably. Boy, do these Marauders have awful timing. He just had to ask me something that I can't answer right now.

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of girl with complicated relationships," James said. It's funny, but his face seems to have lightened up a bit. Weirdo.

"Wait. We're heading towards the Ravenclaw tower, right? There wouldn't happen to be trouble in paradise, would there?" Remus asked. Smart, cute, and mischievous lethal combination.

"Look, I know you don't care about me, but maybe, if you care about me at all, you'll go away. Please leave me alone!" I cried.

"What makes you think we don't care about you, Lily?" Peter asked with a hurt expression on his face. Great, I've managed to hurt yet another person today. This is not going well.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said dryly.

"Um, no. But we got the message. Come on, boys," Remus said. I looked at him gratefully and he smiled. I ran to the Ravenclaw tower. Once I got there, I was a little out of breath so I had to lean against the wall for a while. The door to the dorm opened and Will walked out. He saw me and I saw how angry and hurt he was.

"Lily-" he started but I cut him off.

"Wait, let me explain. I walked up the staircase to get some girls who were hurt by the prank, but they refused to come with me because I'm, well, a muggle-born. As I was walking down, Malfoy was standing in front of the stairs and I ran into him. We fell and you walked in."

"Is that the truth?" he said quietly.

"I know we were in a compromising position, but how could you think that I would cheat on you? With Malfoy of all people!" I cried in an outrage tone. BOYS!

"I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that I walk into a room looking for my girlfriend and I see her on top of an idiot who is looking very smug!"

"Still, you didn't need to run away like that! Surely you know me better than that! Wait, how did you know I was there?"

"I do trust you Lily. It's just that, well, I was already mad at the idiot Marauders and then that happened. I wasn't thinking Lily. As to how I knew where you were, I went to Dumbledore's office after the bogies disappeared to tell him no one had been hurt in the Ravenclaw dorm and I asked him if he knew where you were. He said that you were going to the Slytherin common room."

"Oh. Well, now that we got that cleared up, we need to work on your trust issues. I think it has to with that day when Petunia stole the cake we had spent all day baking. Remember that? You and Petunia had gotten along pretty well before that and then, all of sudden, she's ignoring you. It must've been a huge blow. Anyways, did you get to see Dumbledore punishing the Marauders? I saw them after they left his office and they didn't seem very annoyed or anything," I said in one breath. I looked at him and he laughed. I think he was laughing at me, not with me.

"They've gotten detention for a whole month and they have to make a public apology tomorrow. Anyway, I don't know if Petunia has anything to do with my trust issues. I do, however, know something that would help me solve them," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ooh, I like where this is going.

"Really? And would this have anything to do with it?" I said as I kissed him. He kissed me back and soon we were having a make out session.

After making out with him for a while, I said good night and went back to the Gryffindor dorm with a goofy smile on my face. I walked in and saw that the common room was empty except for the Marauders, who were playing chess.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked without looking up from the game.

"Definitely. Oh, and James, about your question earlier, yes, Will and I are going out!" I said happily and skipped up to my dorm. Josie and Nona were reading Witch Weekly and they looked up when they saw me.

"Hi! Where were you during the whole bogey incident?" Josie asked.

"Well, when it started I was patrolling the halls. I managed to come here and get the Marauders. They, being the idiots they are, didn't think of creating an ending spell so I had to do it for them. I took them to Dumbledore and then went over to the Slytherin tower to help McGonagall with the people who had been injured. The girls refused to come with me for you know what reason and when I was walking down, I fell on top of Malfoy. Then Will walked into the dorm, saw me and ran out. I went after him and on the way the Marauders started following me. I got rid of them and then cleared up the situation with Will," I said with a smile. They stared at me for a while and Nona blinked a bit.

"Wow. You had an, erm, eventful night to say the least," Nona said. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Yeah. The best part, though, was making out with Will after we made up. Very nice," I said dreamily. Oh my god! I'm becoming one of those girls that do nothing but talk about her boyfriend. Noo!

"You know that boundary between sharing and over sharing? Yeah, you just crossed it," Josie said, wrinkling her face. I stuck my tongue out at her and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

You would think that Josie would've learned by now not to wake me up in the morning. But no, she has to take forever to learn that. Ugh. I hate waking up early. Especially when someone is screaming in your ear. Of course, it does feel good to scream obscenities at Josie when she wakes me up. The bad part is that I scream rather loudly so I end up waking up every Gryffindor. Let's just say they don't exactly appreciate it.

I felt all of their glares as I walked to the table and I blushed a little. No, make that a lot. I turned the color of a tomato. Damn Josie and her early hours! I sat down quickly across from her and sent her one of my infamous death glares.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that every Gryffindor is glaring at me and half of the boys, those who hate waking up early, that is, whipped out their wands when they saw me!"

"Ooh, dirty," Nona said with a grin. I glared at her.

"Nona, for the last time. Take. Your .Head. Out. Of. The. Gutter."

"Hey, you're the one who said it and I'm sure everyone thought about it. I'm just the only one who actually said something." I looked down at my toast and began muttering about evil things I should do to them.

"What is she muttering about?" Sirius, who had just sat down next to us, asked.

"I'm not sure, but I definitely heard the words 'dismemberment by quartering' and 'ancient Egyptian mummifying techniques,'" Josie said nonchalantly as she was used to my threats. I looked at Sirius with an evil smile and he paled.

"Was it Lily that was screaming unmentionable things this morning?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Yes. God she has a high pitched voice," Sirius said.

"Wait till she screams into your ear. It's the worst thing ever," Nona said as she cringed.

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I was not here?" I cried indignantly. They all smirked and I narrowed my eyes at them. "Fine," I said and I got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. On my way I bumped into someone and looked up. I've been bumping into a lot of people lately. Note to self: work on hand-eye coordination. Potter looked down at me, mumbled something I didn't understand, and kept walking. I stood in shock since it was the first time I had seen Potter looking so…depressed. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual. I kept walking and saw Will surrounded by his friends. I put my hands over his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

"Hi Lily," he said with a smile. I kissed him and sat down next to him.

"How has your morning been so far?" I asked.

"It just got better," he said. Aw, he is so cute! Can he get any sweeter?

"I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth," Josh, Will's best friend said. Will glared at him and I laughed.

"Next time you get a girlfriend, I'm totally going to remind you of this conversation," I said in what I hoped was a wise tone. Apparently not since Will and Josh are laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and they just laughed harder! I pouted but then I remembered the duck thing and stopped. After hearing those idiots laughing at me for about five minutes I stood up and walked away with my head held high. I heard Will running after me and I smiled smugly. He's doing just what I wanted him to do.

"Aw, little ducky, please don't be mad at me," Will said. I frowned. Okay, so he wasn't supposed to say that. I ignored him and kept walking. "Please? I really wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at your remark because Josh is never going to say things like that." I scoffed and he hugged me from behind. Hmm, he's so nice and warm and he smells so good…No! Must get back to the task: making him feel miserable. I wriggled out of his grip and walked into the Potions classroom. The whole class was there already and for some reason the Marauder's decided to sit separately. The only empty desks were next to Sirius and next to James. Oh, great. Will narrowed his eyes at the boys who simply shrugged.

"I'll see you at the prefects' meeting tonight, okay?" I whispered in his ear and sat next to Sirius. Sirius and James were both horrible but at least Sirius was funny.

"Why, hello. How unexpected, Lily Evans sitting next to my poor self in Potions," Sirius said with his infamous smirk.

"Very funny, Sirius. What I don't get though is why you would do this?"

"I see your mood hasn't improved. That boyfriend of yours isn't doing a very good job at keeping you happy, you know."

"Answer my question, Sirius!" I cried, annoyed at him.

"What question?" Ugh, why is he so good at dodging my questions? I opened my mouth to snap at him and I heard the door to the classroom close. I turned around and saw Professor Aden walking towards his desk. I saw Nona giggling in front of me and I grabbed a piece of parchment.

_I thought you liked Remus. LE_ I banished the paper to her and when she got she scowled at me.

**Don't talk about him with his best friend right next to you! ND**

_Sirius is busy playing with some bug. When are you going to ask him out?_

_**Yes, Nona, when are you going to ask him out? JH**_

**Stop bugging me and pay attention to Aden!**

_**I think someone is afraid to ask someone out.**_

_Wow, you're right! For the first time in her life, Nona is afraid of rejection. Well, I know a simple way to solve this._

**What are you going to do? Lily? Answer me!**

I ignored her and poked Sirius. He continued to try to make his bug commit suicide by jumping off the desk so I poked him harder. He didn't even look up! Boys! I elbowed him in the stomach and he yelped. Professor Aden raised his eyebrows at us and I began chopping some roots so it would look like I was actually doing something. Sirius glared at me and whispered, "What?"

"Do you know if Remus likes anyone?" I whispered back.

"What, you already want to find another guy?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked in that annoying, smug way of his.

"No, you dolt! I was just curious."

"Well, he never said anything, but I've noticed him staring at a certain Gryffindor girl for a while." Wow, Sirius actually thought about something other than himself. Amazing.

"Well, who is she?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. He is my friend."

"Do you have to be so difficult?"

"Yep." Do you think I'll get expelled if I kill him? I started making my potion and charmed my quill to write down what I was thinking. That way Aden won't be suspicious. Aren't I a genius?

_Sirius said he's noticed that Remus has been looking at someone but he won't tell me who._

**Great, now I have proof he doesn't like me.**

_**Key words Nona: he won't tell Lily who. It could be you.**_

_Josie is right._

What are you girls talking about? Or should I say writing? SB

_Get out, Sirius! This is a private conversation!_

Nona likes Remus? Haha! Remus is going to love this.

_**Sirius!**_

**Sirius!**

_Sirius!_

What?

_Don't you dare tell him!_

What's in it for me, my dears?

_You won't get killed._

_**Or hexed into next year.**_

**Or castrated without anesthesia after we stick toothpicks under your nails.**

Are you sure you never went to a torture camp?

**Sirius!**

Fine. I won't tell him. But you know, it might be to your advantage if I did tell him.

**What do you mean?**

Oh, I can't tell you.

_If you know what's good for you, Sirius, you'll tell us._

All right, all right. I have good reason to believe that Remus likes you, Nona.

**Really?**

No.

_**Sirius! You don't joke about these things with girls!**_

Sorry. I am safe from your threats, now, aren't I?

_Oh, crap. Aden is coming this way. _

I burned the paper quickly and began to add ingredients into the potion. Professor Aden paused when he reached our table, looked around suspiciously, and kept walking. I sighed with relief and started stirring the potion. Sirius added some things to our potion as Professor Aden walked back to his desk. That was close.

"So, Remus likes Nona, huh?" I whispered.

"He's been staring at her all year with a goofy look on his face so I would think so."

"Excellent. Now I can blackmail both of them."

"Excellent idea, my friend. I like the way you think." I grinned and Sirius absent mindedly put some black powder into the potion. Funny, I don't remember seeing that in the instructions.

"Wait, Sirius, don't do that!" I cried but it was too late. The cauldron exploded and the potion was sent flying everywhere. I looked down and saw that I was covered in black goo.

"SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted. Professor Aden rushed over to our table and said a cleaning spell. Unfortunately, the spell didn't remove the goo from me or Sirius. He smiled sheepishly at Professor Aden who looked very mad.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. And detention tonight for Mr. Black. If you wish to make up for this zero, see me after school. You're both excused to go clean up." Thank God Professor Aden is sensible. I thanked him, waved good bye to Will, and ran to the dorm. On my way, I bump into none other than Malfoy, his idiot girlfriend, and Snape. Oh great. I just love how this day is going.

"Well, if it isn't the filthy mudblood," Malfoy drawled in a nasty tone. Narcissa giggled and Snape smirked. I glared at them and tried to get past them.

"You know, I know you aren't the brightest of people, but surely you know better than to insult the Head Girl. That'll be ten points each. Now, if you'll excuse, I must go to my dorm." I heard footsteps from behind, turned, and saw Sirius walking towards me with a scowl in his face. Ooh, he looks mad. If I were those three, I would start running now.

"What are you three idiots doing this time?" Sirius yelled. Wow, he's really mad.

"Go away, Black," Snape hissed.

"Shut up, Snivellous." I rolled my eyes at their petty fight, grabbed Sirius and started walking towards the dorm.

"You know, you really need to work on your temper, Sirius," I said once we reached a safe distance from the Slytherins. He glared at me and kept walking. After a few moments of silence, he said, "What do you see in Adams?" Is he always this random?

"Why do you care?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Just wondering. I mean, there are so many greater guys out there. Take James for example. He's funny, great Quidditch player, I mean, not as good as me but pretty good, and an overall good guy," Sirius said easily. I stared at him. Was he seriously suggesting I date Potter?

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?" I asked.

"Yes she did and until now, people had been kind enough not to mention it!" Sirius yelled in an indignant tone and ran off to the dorm. I stared at him and laughed. Wow, I had been joking. I had no idea it was actually true. Well, that explains a lot. I giggled and walked up to my dorm. I took a relaxing shower, got dressed, dried my hair and put on makeup. I smiled at my reflection. If I daresay myself, I look pretty hot. Grinning, I grab my things and go to Transfiguration. The class is already filled so once again I'm forced to sit next to someone I don't exactly like. Yep. You guessed it. Potter. If he dares to do anything to me, I am going to kill him. Better yet, I'm going to get Will to kill him. I sat down next to him and he looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Hullo," I said tentatively. I don't want to set him off or something and make him start pranking me.

"Hello," he said in a depressed tone. Wow, something is really wrong with him. I mean, he's usually happy to be at Transfiguration.

"What's wrong? You didn't get enough detentions for that stupid prank?" I said. Okay, so maybe that was unnecessary, but kicking people when they're down is very fun. You can't really blame me, can you?

"You know, Evans, I do have a life beyond detention and pranks," Potter said in an irritated voice. Sheesh. No need to get so mad.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be transfiguring desks into pigs. Now, since you've all had practice with nonverbal spells, we are going to use them. Because of this, it is very important that you pay attention to the hand motion. First you wave your wand twice and then you jab it in the direction of the desk. Now, practice the motion a bit and then you may attempt transfiguring. Go on! Begin!" Professor McGonagall said as she walked into class. She took out a huge pile of essay and began to correct them.

I took out my wand and copied her movements. I felt silly doing them since they were pretty stupid. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one feeling stupid. Nona was waving her wand like it was a conductor's baton and giggling while doing so. Josie was waving her wand and – oh. That had to hurt. She just poked herself in the eye. I started laughing as she howled with pain. Oh god. Nona turned around a bit too quickly and poked her other eye. And I thought my day was going badly.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" James asked, annoyed that I was disrupting his practice time. Well, excuse me, Mr. Grouchy Pants if I find my friends amusing.

"Just the girls acting like complete idiots."

"Well, could you be quiet? I'm trying to work here," he grumbled. I blinked. This was usually my line. I don't think this day could get any weirder. I shrugged, practiced my wand movements for a while, and then decided I should try the actual transfiguration part. I did the movement, thought about the spell, and waited. Nothing happened. I glared at my desk and did the same thing. Once again, nothing happened. I tried again and nothing happened. I kicked the desk, but of course, just my luck, my toe starts to hurt. I'm starting to get really mad with my desk. I sit down and pull the desk towards me.

"Okay, you little idiot desk. You better bloody turn into a bloody pig right bloody now or else I'm going to set you on fire, got it?" I tell the desk. I do everything again and still no pig.

"You know what you stupid desk? I've just happened to be reading up on dismemberment by quartering and I'm pretty sure you won't want that, so why don't you just do what I want and no one gets hurt?" I say a bit louder. Potter turns around and looks at me with a smirk on his stupid face.

"You do know that that desk is an inanimate object?" he said in an amused tone of voice.

"You do know that that desk is an inanimate object?" I say in a childish tone. Yes, I know it's very immature, but I'm not exactly very happy right now.

"You're doing the motion wrong. It's not a flick, it's a jab," Potter said in that stupid smug tone of his. You little arrogant annoying egotistical narcissistic stupid idiotic immature smug git.

"If you know how to do it so well, would you care to demonstrate?" I say. Oh crap. I forgot that every time I say that he proves me wrong.

"I will." He got out his wand and effortlessly transfigured the desk into a pig. He smirked at me and I glared at him. I crossed my arms and shot death glares at that stupid pig.

"Go on, try using the advice I gave you. You know I'm right," Potter said, still looking smug.

"My, you got in a better mood, didn't you?" I shot at him but did what he said anyways. And of course, the stupid desk had to transfigure into a pig. I knew that desk was out to get me. I mumbled a thank you to James and after showing McGonagall my pig, I transfigured it back into a desk. I sat down and stared at my hands for a while. What can I do with half an hour of class to spare? I started tapping my foot and Potter glared at me. I've noticed that every time I'm near any Marauder, there are lots of glares being shot back and forth.

"Will you please stop that?" he said.

"Will you please stop that?" I said in my childish voice. I was bored, okay.

"Stop it, Evans."

"Stop it Evans."

"I mean it."

"I mean it.

"James Potter is the sexiest man on earth."

"Johnny Depp is the sexiest man on earth."

"You're impossible!"

"You're impossible!" I knew having siblings would pay off one day.

"Shut it!"

"Shut it!"

"Fine, be that way."

"Fine, be that way." Uh oh. What is he doing with his wand? And why is he taking his book of hexes out? Oh crap. This is not good.

"This should solve my problem. Repetio!" he said and pointed his wand at me. What the…?

"Now will you shut up?" he said with a smile. I felt my mouth open, even though I didn't want to say anything. "Now will you shut up?" I heard myself say. Oh no. This is not good.

"James Potter is the sexiest, hottest, and best snogger of the whole world." No! He's got to be joking.

"James Potter is the sexiest, hottest, and best snogger of the whole world," I said. Ugh! Why is he so annoying?

"Why thank you, Lily. That was quite nice of you."

"Why thank you, Lily. That was quite nice of you." I glared at him and tried to tell him to remove the spell but instead found out that I couldn't. I hate him! I am going to slowly castrate him, then stick toothpicks underneath his nails, quarter him, cut his hair, write on the chalkboard so that that annoying noise will irritate him, break and burn his broomstick, kill all of his friends in front of him, and then I'm going to stick that brain remover thing that ancient Egyptians used up his nose and remove his brain! I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill began writing.

_Remove the spell! LE_

**Nope. This is too much fun. :D**

_If you don't remove it right now I am going to-_

**Going to what?**

_Well, first I'm going to make sure you won't have kids. Then I'm going to get sharp toothpicks and stick them under your nails. After that I'm going to quarter you, cut your beloved hair, write on a chalkboard, break and burn your broomstick, kill your friends in front of you, and then I'm going to remove your brains by using ancient Egyptian mummifying techniques._

**You really thought that through didn't you? Well, as fun as that sounds, I think I'm going to watch you suffer a bit more.**

_JAMES POTTER! Remove this spell right now!_

**Nah, I don't feel like it.**

_I hate you!_

**Don't be so harsh, Lily dear. It's only a prank.**

_You really hate life don't you?_

_**What are you two writing about? RL**_

I think Lily is brainstorming for ways to torture James. Hey! Some of those are my torture things! SB

_Do you want me to try them out, Black?_

Er, I think I'll pass.

_Good. Now, make your idiot friend remove this stupid hex he put on me!_

_**What hex was it, James?**_

**You know the one that makes people repeat what you're saying.**

That's a good one!

_**It is a good one. But why did you hex her?**_

**She kept repeating everything I said! It was bloody annoying.**

_You could've just asked for me to stop it, you know!_

**I did!**

_Well, I don't remember it._

**You're crazy, you know?**

_I most certainly am not!_

Ooh, cat fight!

_**Five galleons that Lily will end up killing James.**_

_Stop betting on me!_

But it's fun, Lily.

_**Wait, I know what'll be fun.**_

"I, Lily Evans, think that Remus Lupin is the handsomest, smartest, and cleverest man in the world!" Ugh! I hate all of them! I am sooo going to kill them after this is over.

"I, Lily Evans, think that Remus Lupin is the handsomest, smartest, and cleverest man in the world!" I said reluctantly. The three boys snickered and Sirius said, "My turn!" I glared at him.

"Sirius Black is the finest human specimen on earth and I have no idea how I lived before I met him. He's just so, like, perfect. I just love him!" Sirius said with a smirk. By now most of the class is looking at us, wondering what the heck is going on. Nona and Josie both had their eyebrows raised and I shot a look at them that I hoped said Help me!

"Sirius Black is the finest human specimen on earth and I have no idea how I lived before I met him. He's just so, like, perfect. I just love him!" I said with a dark look on my face. Now, you would think that my closest friends would notice something was wrong, right? Nooo, I just had to be stuck with the dense friends. They started laughing and I glared at them. God, do they have to laugh so obnoxiously loud? And to make things better, those three idiots have those stupid annoying irritating bloody smirks on their faces. Finally, after about five minutes of laughter, Josie and Nona got up and came to our desk.

"What's going on?" Josie said while trying to suppress her laughter.

"What's going on?" I repeated. A look of comprehension came to their faces and they laughed even more.

"Did one of you just put the Repeating Hex on Lily?" Nona asked while she laughed.

"Did one of you just put the Repeating Hex on Lily?" I said after her. Nona and Josie smirked and I glared at them. I grabbed the piece of parchment again and began writing.

_If you don't make them remove the hex, I'm going to tell Remus here how you feel about him. LE_ I gave Nona the paper and she paled. She nodded and said, "Cut it out guys, she's suffered enough today." Sirius raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. Damn, why does Sirius Black of all people have to be so smart?

"Cut it out guys, she's suffered enough today."

"I don't feel like it," James said as he lazily leaned back on his chair.

"I don't feel like it," I muttered. He grinned and I, once again glared at him.

"Come on. You've already had your laugh," Nona begged.

"All right, all right," James said. He pointed his wand at me, said something I didn't understand, and voila!

"JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY YOU'RE GOING TO BEGGING ME TO DIE!" I yelled. I jumped on top of him and started to strangle him.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter! If you do not stop this instant, I am going to strip you from your titles!" Professor McGonagall cried. I got off of Potter and glared at him. He rubbed his neck gingerly and had a surprised look on his face. "Never before have I seen such atrocious behavior between the Head Boy and Girl. You two better start getting along; otherwise you might just lose your position. Ten points from Gryffindor each!" she continued. I put on my guilty act and she softened up a bit once she saw my expression. She ranted a bit but went back to grading her papers. I glared at James who had an amused expression on his face.

"How did you get her to shut up so quickly?" he asked me. For a smart guy, he's pretty dumb.

"You mean you haven't seen Lily's guilty act?" Josie asked incredulously.

"Nope," the three Marauders said in unison.

"Show them, Lily," Nona said whilst looking at her love. Um, so they can steal it? I think not!

"No, I'm not showing them my guilty act."

"Please, Lily!" Sirius said as he bent down on one knee and put his hands together. I smirked and shook my head. Just then the bell rang. I grabbed my things in record time and left for lunch.

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful. I took a quick shower, put on some makeup and headed to the Ravenclaw tower to get Will. He was waiting for me outside the door, looking sexier than ever and after snogging for a while, we made our way to the prefects' meeting. When we got there, the room was empty so of course we couldn't pass up the opportunity of, well, making out.

"Will you two stop grossing everyone out?" an irritated voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Potter with the other prefects. Potter looked pretty mad and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch, Potter," I said with a smirk.

"Can we just start the bloody meeting?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone, have a seat," I said. The meeting was a short one since there weren't any really important issues to be discussed. After the meeting Will and I left to patrol some hallways.

"So, what do you want to do for Halloween?" Will asked me.

"Um, I dunno. We could go to Hogsmeade and then, you know, stay in the Three Broomsticks doing some…stuff," I said with a grin. He smiled back at me and we talked a bit. I went to bed that night feeling as if I was the luckiest person on earth.

**A/N: Wow that was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Heh heh. I hope you liked it! I'm going to go by this semester a bit fast because I think that the Christmas break part is going to be much better, so I'm sorry if anyone thinks it's going too fast. The reason why Peter wasn't in Transfiguration is that he's not taking the NEWT Transfiguration. REVIEW!**


End file.
